


I'm set free

by Mraowface



Series: Velvet Underground [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Smashing shit up, The Velvet Underground - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Crowley smashes his flat up.  It's pretty fucking cathartic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Velvet Underground [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I'm set free

Crowley waved a hand, and music played throughout the flat. He hefted the sledgehammer, and set to work.

_I'm set free, and I've been bound..._

Smash. A wall partially collapsed, taking several probably priceless artworks with it. But fuck it, even demons only live once.

He danced through to the living room, and set about splintering the display of his widescreen television. No more Hell watching over him, sending orders.

_And now I'm set free  
I'm set free.._

Bedroom mirror, also shattered. Bedframe – he'd spent countless hours in that bed, always always alone. He destroyed it with a dozen cathartic whacks.

Kitchen. _Lots_ of smashing to do in there. He destroyed all his shiny cabinets, every whisky tumbler and wine glass. The fancy kitchen gadgets he'd only kept for the aesthetic. There were splinters of glass and plastic everywhere. Crowley grinned manically.

He stuck his head in the plant room and yelled. “Are you guys _LISTENING?_ ” Definitely a teachable moment.

The music played on, and Crowley continued his trail of destruction. Two china vases swiftly met their maker. Crowley crunched through their remains.

He attacked the walls again. Leave no remaining trace of his past life.

His mobile rang.

_  
I'm set free to find a new illusion..._

“Yeah, angel? Yep, nearly done. I'll be twenty minutes... Ciao.”

Crowley stalked through his fallen domain. He came back to the plant room and, after making sure he'd thoroughly instilled the fear of Crowley into them once again, he miracled the entire room across to the shop.

He left the flat, turned the key in the lock. Went out into the street and threw the key down the drain.

Got in the Bentley, and patted the picture of the Mona Lisa strapped into the passenger seat. And then he drove to the bookshop, parked up and brought the sketch in with him.

Aziraphale was waiting just inside the door. He flipped the sign to closed, kissed his husband, and the pair of them meandered upstairs to find the Mona Lisa her new home.

Moving day had been _fun_.

_I've been blinded but  
You I can see  
What in the world has happened to me  
The prince of stories who walk right by me_

_And now I'm set free_  
I'm set free  
I'm set free to find a new illusion...

**Author's Note:**

> Valvopus: wanna smash shit up with me? I'll let you have first go of the sledgehammer...


End file.
